Vengence of a Fallen Boy
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was born, and lived happily with his mother... until she was killed. He now finds himself happy, with a tea shop and a beautiful girlfriend. What happens when he finds out his girlfiend works for the sister of his mother's killer? Dark!Cold!Slightly insane!Paranoid!Assassin!Gun-man!Skillful!Vengeful!Naruto. NarutoxAkeno. Good Sasuke. Sirzechs Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Rias Gremory was the leader of the Occult Research Club, and was also known as the princess of Kuoh Academy. She was 5'8", around 150 lbs, had D-cup breasts, and had long, blood red hair that contrasted against her almost porcelain colored skin. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, but considering the author can't describe it, just look it up on google. Her heart shaped face held two dark blue eyes, which were currently squinted behind glasses, and two supple lips, which were currently frowning. Why would the most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy be frowning? It was because her friend, and subordinate Akeno Himejime was currently about to leave school before they could have an important 'research' meeting.

Akeno was 5'10", weighed around 145 pounds. She had CC-cup breasts, paler skin than Rias, and black/dark blue hair that was in a ponytail down to her ankles. She had orange brown eyes, which were currently closed, and bright white teeth, which were currently shining brightly as she smiled.

Rias sighed. This was becoming a pattern in the last few months with Akeno, and she had even missed a few fights against stray fallen angels. Oh, I forgot to mention, Akeno and Rias, along with the rest of the OCR, were all devils. Not the guy with a pitchfork with a red stretchy suit and horns. No, I'm talking black magic casting, evil piece using, underworld inhabiting, bat-wing having people who have immense power, and treat life like a chess game. But back to the story.

"Where are you going, Akeno?"

Akeno continued to smile,"Oh, nowhere specific Bucchuo. Just to hang out with a friend."

Rias raised an eyebrow,"Anywhere specific, Akeno-chan?"

"Oh, you seem very interested in my personal life, Bucchuo. Don't you trust me?"

Rias decided to play it off with a joke,"Well, I just wanted make sure you hadn't chained someone up in a basement somewhere and were about to go torture them."

"I only do that on Summer Vacation Bucchou, ufufu."And with that, she walked away. Rias watched her retreat, before snapping her fingers. A small bat appeared on her shoulder. Rias pointed at Akeno's distant form,"Follow her, and report back."

 **20 minutes later**

Akeno stood in front of a simple, 1 story brick building, with a large, olive green sign with brown writing that said "Uzumaki's Tea". Akeno smiled, before opening of the double glass doors, listening to the little bell that rung when she opened the door. The room looked like your basic coffee shop. There were about 8 tables in the room, each with two seats, some of which were occupied. There was a small counter, next two which was a glass case full of scones, tea cakes, and other small tea time snacks. Sitting behind the counter were multiple hot liquid containers, most of them containing a different flavor of tea, only one containing coffee. Off to the side, there was a cabinet full of wine for those who wanted something a little... stronger in the morning.

Behind the counter stood a handsome young man. He was 6'0", weighed about 170 lbs., and was a model of the welterweight fighters body type. He had sunny blonde hair, streaked and black, and had purple eyes. He was lightly tanned, and had 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek. His eyes were cold, but warmed significantly when he saw Akeno. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and black jeans, with black sneakers and a white apron.

"Hello Akeno, the usual?"His voice was smooth, no variations, and cold, like ice. It was the voice of the someone who had suffered many hardships, but still persevered.

Akeno smiled,"Of course."

He turned around and got to work, mixing teas and spices, before turning back around 2 minutes later with a to-go cup (starbucks style), handing it to the girl."Here you go, Akeno. A half 5 ounce white tea, 5 ounce black tea, with one mint leaf and half a salt spoon of cinnamon, and a blueberry juice infusion comprised of blueberry juice, mint, honey and sugar, all boiled at 150 degrees fahrenheit originally before being cooled to exactly 95 degrees by sitting the pot in an ice cooler containing exactly 10 liters of frozen water, before being sat out to cool to 85 degrees before being reheated to serve. As ordered."

Akeno took a sip of her tea, before letting out a content sigh,"Perfect."

Naruto gave a small smile,"It always is,"he turned serious,"now why have you come here?"

Akeno continued to smile, closing her eyes this time,"Ufufu, can't a girl come visit her boyfriend."

"Not when I know you want something."

"Aw, I just wanted to see when my boyfriend would come to school?"

Naruto sighed. After his adopted Grandfather, the owner of the shop and his foster parent, had died, he had been given a 6 month leave from the school system to get the affairs in order. When that was over he was supposed to go a school across town, but they did't have room, so he was given another 4 months to start school. He had found Kuoh Academy, which was originally all girls, but now that it wasn't, he would be attending, considering all other schools seemed to be full.

"Monday. What else do you want?"

Akeno smirked,"You know what I want."

Naruto brought his hand to his forehead with a sigh,"Just sit somewhere and wait until closing time."

Akeno nodded and walked to an unoccupied table, sitting down and watching as her boyfriend worked. She had met him about 8 months ago when she decided to try the tea shop on a hunch that it would be good. When she walked in, she had locked eyes with the boy behind the counter, before walking over and beginning a conversation with him. She had found the blonde a little cold and mechanical, but he was kind and lively enough for her. She had come back to the shop several times, before he had asked if she had wanted to go out sometime, and she had agreed. They had gone to a horror movie, but Akeno wasn't scared, and she was sure he could tell (call it women's intuition), but she still got away with holding onto his well muscled (but not overly muscled) arm. Akeno had dated the boy for 2 months before she divulged to him a few minor issues, including back pains from carrying not only a large back pack but her , erm ... assets. Naruto had come up with a solution to that problem, which lead to Akeno showing up at least 3 times a week.

It had been 30 minutes, and seeing as most of his customers had already left, Naruto just closed early. Taking off his apron and hanging it up on the wall, Naruto waved for Akeno to follow him. He walked through a doorway, down a hallway passed 4 doors, all of which Akeno had opened. In order, there was a bathroom, an office, a broom closet(which always seemed to be empty), and a bedroom.

Naruto's bed room was nothing extravagant. There was a queen sized bed with a grey frame, a black dresser, a mirror on the wall, a small closet for clothes, and a massage table. When Akeno first asked why he had it, he explained he was a certified to do both massages and acupuncture, and he gave massages to wealthier clients. He was ranked 5 stars online.

Akeno walked into the room and waited momentarily for the door to click shut, before almost ripping her shirt open in an attempt to get it off. She then pulled off her black lace bra, not really caring that her chest was completely exposed to Naruto. After all, he had seen it all before.

She laid down on the massage chair, leaving her skirt and stockings on, but kicking her shoes off. Naruto then began his magic. His cool hands latched onto her shoulders, slowly, gently purging them of stress. It was lovely, the way his nimble fingers seemed to dance through her pale skin. Then his hands lowered to her shoulder blades, lightly ghosting over and under the ridges before pushing the skin forward lightly ,working all the knots out. They then went lower, going to her lower back, pushing into the points in which pressure had a tendency to build up, moving underneath her to her abs, pushing in just the right places. It was amazing to the girl/devil. His returned to her back, giving some final caresses before traveling over her curves, down her thighs and calfs, and to the soles of her feet, working his fingers into them. After he was done, he walked away to his dresser before coming back with a box full of acupuncture needles. He began to expertly insert them into her back, only 19 necessary. He didn't even care that she moaned as he inserted them; her masochistic pleasure was her business. It was a 15 minute massage, and he left the needles in for 10 minutes, but that's all she needed.

He took the needles out, and handed her her shirt and bra. When she was fully dressed, she just sat there, staring him in the eye, knowing he knew what she wanted.

"Not happening, Akeno."

Akeno smiled,"I could always just wake you up every 30 minutes after you go to sleep."

"This is sexual harassment, you know."

"Mou,"she tilted her head down, putting a finger to her lips,"would you really blow the whistle on little old me?"

Naruto sighed. She would badger him until she got what she wanted, so he might as well do what she wanted.

Naruto lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, and an imaginary breeze making his hair blow towards his one, closed, and curtained windowed. His chest was chiseled, his abs sculpted from stone, his jeans riding low. He had tattoos, two black wings that expanded from his shoulder blades and wrapped around, covering most of his pectorals. He also had the kanji for cursed on his right shoulder, and the kanji for vengeance on his left shoulder. finally, along his spine, he had the kanji for death about 8 times. There was also a kanji for 19 over his heart, but Akeno never got to ask what any of these meant. Instead, she did what she usually did. She jumped him.

Akeno got behind Naruto, pushing her breasts into his back as she ran her hands along his muscles. He didn't fight it, she just let her cold hands, much like his, roam. The felt his shoulders,pectorals, abs, biceps, down to his navel, going towards his pants, before her hands were stopped, caught in his.

"Not that far, Akeno."

Akeno smiled, pushing her lips into his ear, whispering,"You let me go that far before."

"Then I stopped you."

Akeno started slowly reaching for his waist band, still whispering seductively,"Why? I know you want it."

Naruto smirked, Akeno not seeing it, more like feeling it,"I never said I didn't want it. I do, and one day, I'll write my name on it. But not today."

Akeno smirked, turning him around before pulling him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms went to her hips, bringing her body close to him. Their lips parted, before interlocking as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He tasted like blackberries, her like her favorite tea. So lovely together. The kis started to get intense, hands flying into each other's hair, then to grope less than appropriate places on each others bodies.

They kissed frantically, needing each others embrace. Akeno needed him so she could be honest, as she was a girl who craved the affection only he can give her, that she couldn't get from the perverts at her school, that her King couldn't supply for her. She needed his love.

Naruto was a different story. He needed her so he could lie to himself. He had been orphaned less than 3 months after his birth. He had done some... less than savory things in his life. He had no friends, no more family. He was alone. With Akeno, he could pretend not to be broken inside, he could fill the void that was his heart.

The kiss ended after 3 minutes, both of them ending up with frizzy hair and satisfied smiles.

Naruto sighed, before pulling off his pants, leaving him in only black boxers with grey swirls (the Uzumaki swils, yo). He crawled under his covers. He didn't really care that Akeno was still standing there. She did this every time she came over. She stood for about a minute, deciding whether or not to spend the night with him... in his bed.

 _'Buccho seemed very suspicious of my plans... eh, it's not like she has a spy following me.'_

Akeno then stripped down to her underwear, a black lace braw and a matching lace thong, before crawling under the covers. As she crawled up beside him, she purposely ground her ass into his groin, once again trying for a reaction that would justify tossing all modesty to the side and having her way with him. Once again, she was disappointed, as the boy didn't give a sharp inhale, moan lustfully, or get stiff (both meanings of the word). So, she did what she did every time this happened, which was every time she tried. She snuggled up to his mint scented pillows, and went to sleep as he put his arm around her stomach, pulling her close to his chest as she fell asleep. Neither of them noticing the bat that was hidden in the corner of the room crawl out through a vent.

 **Timeskip- Friday night to Sunday noon**

Akeno was just returning to the 3 bedroom apartment her and Rias shared. She had decided to spend the day with Naruto, going to a horror movie that they both chuckled at while everyone else in the room was screaming in horror. They had then went out to lunch at a sweet shop, meaning they didn't really get food, just dessert. They had each gotten a different desert, Akeno getting a slice of raspberry cheesecake, Naruto just getting a scoop of blueberry ice cream. They had shared a large chocolate shake. Naruto never once got brain freeze, another thing Akeno found strange about her boyfriend. Nothing seemed to affect him.

Akeno had then helped Naruto around the shop for a while. She was going to go home, but decided to join Naruto in the shower instead. They didn't do anything remotely sexual (except washing each other hair), and afterwards had made out for a while before going to sleep, cuddling.

So now Akeno was opening her front door, hoping that Rias wasn't home. She hadn't given a good enough excuse to justify being gone without a trace for a day and 2 nights, and she really didn't need to deal with a whole interrogation. She opened the door, and finding the apartment empty, slowly crept towards the room she and Rias shared to take off her close and relax- more than she already had all weekend. What she wasn't expecting was to open the door and come face to face with Rias, who looked at her with no emotion. That wasn't good. That meant she was angry.

"Where have you been, Akeno?" That voice was to sweet for the look on her face, and Akeno began to sweat.

"Here and there, Buccho."

"Oh... okay. Next question. Who is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Uh-oh. Sweat was dripping off of Akeno's face now.

"Um...Ufufu, how would I know who he is?"

"Akeno, top playing around. Who is he?"

"I'm afraid I still don't know who you're talking about."

"How could you not. After all, you spent 2 nights kissing him this weekend."

The jig was up,"He... is my boyfriend."

Rias' eyes narrowed,"How long?"

"What are you-"

"How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"Well, Buccho, I-"

"HOW LONG?"Rias actually yelled. She was pissed.

Akeno hung her head with shame,"8 months-"

"8 MONTHS! You hide this from me for 8 months!"Rias had begun to pace.

"I didn't know how you would react to hi-"

"If you had told me, I would have been more likely to be open to it. We don't know him Akeno. He could be a christian."

"Naruto is non-reli-"

"And you believe him because he told you tha-"

"Enough!"Akeno didn't yell, but she sure did come off aggressive, aggressive enough to stop Rias from talking,"You may not trust him, but I trust him. In fact, I love him, and I am happy with him. If you can't trust him, that's your problem, but don't question my relationship."

With that, Akeno stormed out the apartment and went to take a walk.

Rias shook her head. The boy obviously had Akeno under some sort of trance to draw her to him. This had to be dealt with, by any means necessary. Rias reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink cell phone, typing in a few numbers before dialing,"Hello,brother...Yes, I'm well...Yes, I'm still mad...Look, enough small talk, I need a favor-"

Rias' door was suddenly busted down b a 6'2" handsome gentleman who looked to be an older, male version of her,"YES, I'LL DO IT!"

 **15 minutes later**

Naruto was standing behind the counter, cleaning some tea cups. Today was Sunday, so people were either sleeping in, at church, or with there families. This all translated to one thing for Naruto:peace and quiet. He didn't mind customers, he really just didn't need to be able to hear their conversations all the time. Having enhanced hearing was a pain in the ass some time.

Naruto heard the bell to his shop ring, and looked up, his heart beginning to ooze hatred at the man before him. He was 6'2", had long red hair and blue/grey eyes, pale skin, and weighed about 185 lbs. He wore a grey suit, an orange vest, and a green bow tie over a white dress shirt, and with him, he carried a silver brief case. He looked around the shop, before settling on Naruto, smiling.

"Hello, I'm looking for one Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was barely restraining his rage. This man was the cause of all his suffering. He was the reason he was alone in the world. For now, he would play the man's games.

"That would be me."

Sirzechs smiled devillishly. A kid? This would be easy.

"Well, my good lad, I am interested in buying this here establishment for any sum!"

"Not interested."

Sirzechs started to sweat. What reason could he have for not wanting ANY sum."Well, let's not make any hasty deci-"

"Sir, I was orphaned after turning a month old. I was kicked out of my orphanage at 3. I lived out of trash cans for a 2 years before someone noticed.I live alone for 12 years. I was sent here to live with a distant relative I was told had died. That relative just died just under a year ago, leaving me with this shop. I have had a total of 17 friends, all of which have betrayed me. I now have a girl friend, a motorcycle, and this shop, and that's all. No family. No fancy suit. No luggage. No way to afford not running the place. This is all I have, and I don't intend to lose it. So if you can understand that, please leave."

Sirzechs had his mouth hanging open. This boy had gone through so much. He couldn't take this away from him... who the fuck was he kidding! He's a mother fucking devil!

"Kid I understand that. But my little sister really wants this, so I'm sure there is some way to reach an agreeme-"

That's as far as he got before he was roundhouse kicked in the temple, sending him to la-la land.

 **Another 15 minutes**

"Let me get this straight. The arguably most powerful demon in the under world got knocked out... in one hit?"Rias was hissing in anger.

Sirzechs stood outside his sister's apartment, tears in his eyes.

Rias sighed,"Go home, Sirzechs. I'll deal with it myself." With that she slammed the door and began plotting.

 **Back with Naruto**

 _'So he's coming back to finish the job, huh? He'll never take me alive.'_ These were the paranoid thoughts that roamed free in Naruto's mind as he opened the broom closet, flicked the secret switch, walked 150 down into the ground in a luminescent bulb lit stair case. Naruto reeached the bottom, input the code, Akeno's birthday, into the pad, and walked into the metal door. Inside was an armory fit for someone of his caliber. There were katanas, ninjatos, tantos, kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, explosive tags, even Zabuza's zanbato was there. This was on one display side. The other side of the room was more modern ( **I'll be using Titan Fall and falloutguns so I don't have to worry about being attacked by the government** ). There was a R30 Combrine, a Hemlock, a CAR SMG, a Compact SMG, a Kraber, the classic Valentines Day Gun, a rocket launcher, a 10mm, a .44, a Wingman, even an auto pistol, though he couldn't find the right ammo on the black market. On the back wall he had bullet proof vests, neck guards, body pads, body armor, a Kuoh boys uniform that was bullet proof, and finally his mask. His mask was nothing but a black slate, no visible eye wholes, and it covered his whole head. Non-lethal weaponry includes a staff(optional blades), and nunchucks.

Naruto smiled,' _Come get me, Sirzechs. I will avenge mother._ '


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was walking to his first day of school at Kuoh Academy. He was wearing a normal boys uniform, but in reality, it was the bullet prove version, and weighed about 10 pounds. His face was a classic mask of cold indifference, one that told everyone 'I-could-give-a-fuck-about-you'.

Naruto walked up to the building, observing it. It was a four story building with plenty of windows, but to Naruto this meant one real exit, alot of improvised escapes. Naruto started walking towards the building, head down, when he heard a voice on his right.

"Were you just going to walk past me on your first day of school? Why would you do that to your poor girl friend?" Naruto turned his head, and found his face an inch from Akeno's.

He gave her a smirk,"Why would I look for you, when you were just going to come find me?"

Akeno smirked in return,"But don't you know that the man is supposed to go looking for the woman,"she turned her back to him,"it's the normal scenario. Don't you know it?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waste, pulling her to him. Whispering directly into her ear, he said,"But I'm far from normal." As Akeno shivered from his abnormally cold breathe, Naruto turned and walked towards the building. He heard multiple whispered conversations on his way:

"Whose he?"

"Why does he get to hug Akeno-chan?"

"He's so hot!"

"Look at that body!"

"Akeno-chan was mine. I'll get him."

Naruto resisted the urge to smirk. So someone wanted to fight him. Good. The first step towards respect: fear. And what better way to become feared than brutally pounding someone.

 **10 minutes later**

Rias was sitting in first period, which was math class. She was currently wondering why the teacher was 5 minutes late. Mr. Kishimoto was never late, and being tardy to his class was like crossing the devil. Mr. Kishimoto walked in 2 minutes later, a certain cold blonde trailing behind him.

Mr. Kishimoto smiled at the class,"I'm sorry for being uncharacteristically late, but I had any interesting conversation with the gentleman next to me. Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself."

Naruto didn't show any outward emotion, merely nodding to the class,"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you all."He turned back to the teacher,"Where am I to sit?"

Mr. Kishimoto looked around the class to find a seat,"Ah, you can sit next to Rias. Rias, raise your hand."

Rias sighed, raising her hand. Naruto looked over, before walking to the seat next to her. 3 row from the front, 11 column from the right. Directly in the middle of the class. Naruto walked over to his seat, putting his black, non-descriptive back pack down, before sitting down. Whispers flowed through the class:

"How come he gets to sit next to Rias?!"

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"So...freaking...hot!"

"Rias and Akeno. I'll kill him."

Naruto smiled. Most people would describe it as dazzling, but Rias recognized this smile. It was cold, calculating, as if he had something planned. This was the smile she had seen on her brother. This was the smile of the devil.

Rias could have sworn she heard a whisper,"Please, make my day."

 **6 period**

Naruto had just gotten out of PE, and was getting dressed in the boys locker room. PE had been very dull, as doing pull-ups, push-ups, and rope climbing was less than what he did for a stretch. So, he did what any rational person who wants to make the most of their time does. He did 4 times as many of each exersize as anyone else- in two thirds of the time. Needless to say, he got full marks in gym. He was now in the locker room, his pants and shoes on, buttoning his shirt, when he heard a mocking voice.

"Nice tattoos." There were a few snickers afterwards. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw the people who got to skip PE. The football team. Standing there, blocking his way out were 6, 6'3"-6'5" meat heads, all standing there shirts off, obviously flexing their muscles in an attempt to be intimidating.

Naruto gave them a bored glance, now putting on his tie, which he secretly hated more than anything. Who purposely gives someone a way to strangle them?

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The boy at the front, who had brown hair and brown eyes(average football playing joe),"Yeah, I want you to stay away from Akeno and Rias. There's a line to ask them out and you cut."

Naruto gave him a look that said 'Really bro', before closing his eyes and shrugging,"You can have Rias, she means nothing to me. In fact, if I had my way, I wouldn't go anywhere near her. As for Akeno, I'm afraid I can't just ignore my girlfriend."

This may seem like a reasonable statement, but the football team heard "Rias is a slut, take her. Akeno is my bitch, not yours."

One of the other football players, a black haired brown eyed boy, growled," .Back."

Now Naruto was confused. What did he say?"Excuse me?"

The football team was now livid, thinking Naruto was mocking them."You take back every insult you just said, bastard."

Now Naruto was getting angry. While he had never met his father, he knew who he was, and he was damn sure him and his mother were married when he was born. On top of that, calling him a bastard meant his mother was a one night stand for his father, which was basically calling her a whore. So Naruto said the most logical thing that would get the dumb asses in front of him to charge forward.

"Make me."

The football team gave a battle cry before charging forward.

 **6 minutes later**

Naruto walked out of the locker room, fully dressed, using a napkin to wipe the blood off his knuckles. The fight had been pathetic, really. Not enough to get his blood pumping. The football team's blood was flowing, though. Out of their broken noses and busted lips onto the floor, of course. Naruto was hoping this wouldn't negatively affect his school life though. Multiple people had walked in during the fight, and he was really hoping no one went to the principal's office.

Naruto walked down the hallway towards a club he would be joining, when he heard perverted giggling from a panel on the wall. Having heard the same giggling from his mentor in another time and place, Naruto walked cautiously up to the panel, before gently removing it. Inside he saw three boys, one of average height with brown hair and brown eyes (Issei), one with large spectacles and glossy black hair (Motohama), and one with a buzz cut and black eyes (Matsuda). They were all looking through a holes in the wall, and though Naruto wasn't looking for it he saw the visible bulge in each of their pants.

"What do you 3 think you're doing?"

Issei turned to him quickly, making the 'shh' motion."We're spying on the girls locker room. Now be quite and leave us alone."

Naruto shook his head, reaching in his backpack and pulling out a pellet from a pouch labeled 'sleepers',"I'm afraid that I can't let you continue."

As he dropped the pellet inside there little room and put the panel back to lock in the impending smoke, he heard multiple coughs before a few thuds. Naruto then removed the panel, looking up at a wall clock, before smiling evilly.'Time to do something evil... or would this be good? Hmm...'

 **15 minutes later**

Most of the girl's in the locker room were done changing and were talking to their friends before they headed home. There was suddenly a nock on the door. The closest girl to the door, Sona Sitri, opened the door, finding 4 boxes, 3 medium sized, one smaller. On top was a note. It read:

 _To however reads this note:_

 _The 3 boxes of the same size contain the 'Perverted Trio'. When walking to my club period, I heard giggling from the wall that would be to the left of where you are reading this note from. Being raised to believe that the changing/bathing time of a female is sacred, I knocked them out and put them in the larger boxes so that they may feel righteous feminine fury. In the smaller box are some items I felt would help with the lesson the pathetic excuses of men in the boxes are going to learn._

 _With apologies for the encroachment of your privacy,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Ps: If anyone bothers with the idea that I was peeking, save yourself the trouble. I am comfortable enough with my sexuality that I don't have to prove it by stalking every girl I meet. On top of that, I have a girl friend._

Sona smiled evilly,"Girls, someone left us a present."

The girls in the locker room, a strong number of 16, walked up and took turns reading the note, before grinning evilly. They first opened the smaller box, finding enough riding crops and whips for all of them, along with a large pair of pliers (shout out to the Friday series and Ice cube). They each picked out their weapon. They then opened the larger boxes, and laughed maniacally at what they saw. In the boxes were the perverted trio, with there ankles and wrists tied together behind them, putting them in a permanent kneeling position, in only their tighty whities, with a ball gag in their mouths and a blindfold over their eyes. The boys were awake now, if the whimpering was anything to go by.

The girls readied their whips...

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had decided to forgo going to the tennis club- at all. He had just remembered he hated tennis, and most sports for that matter. They held no value to him.

"Naruto-kun, leaving school without telling me. You're so mean today."

Naruto smiled, turning and smiling at his girlfriend before giving her a hug,"I'm sorry Akeno, I've just had such an interesting day that my brain is tired."

Akeno smiled, leaning her head into his chest while returning the hug,"Does that have anything to do with the fact you beat up most of the starters on the football team? Or was it because you delivered a certain 3 perverts to righteous punishment."

Naruto closed his eyes, savoring Akeno's scent,"So you heard about that, eh? Guess news travels fast."

Akeno nodded,"It sure does. My friend Rias was the one who told me."

Naruto stiffened against his own will. He whispered,"Gremory."

He cut his embrace with Akeno short,"I have to go, Akeno. Good bye."

With that, he walked away, leaving Akeno to wonder what she did wrong.

 **Next day, after school**

Naruto was walking home, taking the scenic route. He had yet to be called to the principals office. He had yet to be attacked by anyone else. He had yet to talk to Akeno again...

Naruto wasn't upset at his girl friend. She hadn't done anything wrong. Naruto knew how a slope worked, though. Off handed comments about friends lead to talking about friends. Talking about friends lead to meeting friends. Meeting friends lead to talking with friends. More important friends had longer conversations. And with Rias apparently being Akeno's best friend... Naruto really didn't want to associate with the girl. Especially with who her brother was.

It was around 6, Naruto having spent some time in school, waiting until he was sure Akeno was gone, before taking the longest way home. The sun was setting over the horizon, and Naruto was about half a mile from his shop, when...

"AHH-uh."

Naruto looked across the street. There stood a Fallen Angel, her back to him, floating over the pervert from his school. Naruto narrowed his eyes,'Stray.'

Putting his right hand over his left shoulder, Naruto made a pulling motion, and out of no where, a 10 mm Suppressed Auto Pistol appeared in his hand. He took aim, right in between the FA's wings, before pulling the trigger 3 times.

 **Issei PoV**

Issei hadn't had the best day. He had woken up sore from his beating yesterday, he had tripped and fell on his face in front of a group of hot girls, and then his girl friend Yuuma turned out to be some black bird winged wierdo name Rayanare who was trying to kill him. She had just thrown some weird 'Light spear' thing into his torso, creating a gaping hole under his heart.

She had created another one, and Issei was about to close his eyes so he didn't see it coming, when there were 3 'Pfft' sounds, and the floating psychopath had gone flying over his head, and into the wall 6 feet behind him with a scream and a grunt.

Suddenly, the boy from his school who had delivered him to torture, Naruto, was standing over him.

"Are you all right?"

Issei coughed out some blood, before responding,"Do I look alright?"

 **Naruto PoV**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy,"You know, I could kill you right now and frame her."

Issei went pale,"I'm fine."

"Good."Naruto walked past the boy and over to the Fallen Angel behind him. He aimed his gun at her head as she looked up at him in fear.

"I know Grigori didn't put you up to this, so tell me, who did?"

The girl opened her mouth, before closing it, glaring at him in defiance.

Naruto shrugged."Well, it's your funeral. May you find peace, where ever you end up."

Naruto pulled the trigger, but missed, hitting her shoulder instead. Not of his own will, of course. It's because a Spear of Light pierced him through the left stomach from behind. Naruto grunted, falling to his knees as a tall man, taller than him, in a trench coat and a fedora, walked over and picked the girl up, before growing two black raven wings and flying away.

Naruto grunted, standing up, hands over his stomach wound. Blood as dark as the night sky dripped through his fingers, and from his lips. He looked over at the boy he had saved, and seeing him laid out, assumed he was dead. With a sigh and a grunt, he began to walk away slowly.

If Naruto had looked back, he would have seen Rias Gremory looking at his retreating form in interest.

 **The Next Day, Morning**

Naruto had woken up 30 minutes ago to put on clean bandages, which covered the slightly smaller hole in his gut. It would be healed in about a week, unless he went and asked 'him' for energy, and after he left the Elemental Nations, he swore to only use 'his' energy, or chakra, with 'his' permission, and he didn't feel like begging.

Naruto was now stepping outside his store, nodding to the henged shadow clone he had left in charge of the store. He had to keep making money, didn't he?

Naruto was about 5 steps away from the store when he felt a chill go down his spine. This was the chill you get that tells you to run and hide under a rock until it goes away. Unfortunately, with Naruto's wound, and with who it was, Naruto wouldn't get that luxury. He sighed. He wouldn't have been able to hide forever.

"Hello, Akeno."

"Ara, ara, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were avoiding me, Naruto-kun."Her sickly sweet tone scared Naruto, but he showed no fear.

"Why would I do that, Akeno?"Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to Akeno's angry, smiling face.

"I don't know, Naruto, why don't you tell me?" This should be interpreted as 'Answers, now'.

"I'm *gasp* sorry Akeno. I had a lot on my mind. It won't *gasp* happen again." Naruto face was turning red now.

Akeno's face lost some of his anger, a new emotion replacing it as she let go of his neck and turned her head. The emotion was sorrow."I'm your girlfriend Naruto. I thought if you had a problem, you would share it with me."

Naruto now felt like shit... well more like shit than he already felt."I'm sorry Akeno. If I have anymore problems, I'll share them with you. I just felt that I should deal with this one alone."

Akeno turned to him, her face now fully angry, no smile,"What was the problem that you couldn't share it with me?"

Naruto frowned,"I... I can't tell you, Akeno. Not yet. I need to verify somethings first. When I'm ready to talk about it, you'll be the first one I tell."

Akeno's eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms around Naruto."Please, tell me when you're ready Naruto. Don't shut me out like you do the rest of the world."

Naruto was about to respond, when his wound flared with pain. Love won't fix all wounds. He shoved Akeno away, coughing. He pulled out a white handkerchief, putting it to his lips as he coughed violently. The pain caused him to keel over. When the coughing fit was over, he removed the handkerchief from his lips. There was a big, black blotch on it. Akeno looked at her boyfriend in worry as he clutched his stomach with one hand while holding a handkerchief to his lips. When she saw him pull the handkerchief away, and saw a black blotch on it, she was extremely alarmed.

"Naruto-kun, what happened! Are you alright?"

Naruto smiled weakly, a little blood dripping from the corner of his mouth,"I'm fine Akeno. Just a little injured. On my way home last night some punk stabbed me."

Akeno brought a hand to her mouth, aghast,"Why aren't you in the hospital, then?"

"Because it's fine. Worse has happened."

Akeno frowned mentally. What has happened to him worse than being stabbed? She then went back to something she had noticed earlier, his blood."Naruto, why are you bleeding black?"

Naruto was panicking mentally,' _Good excuse, good excuse... aha!_ '

"It's a medical condition."

"Oh, okay... are you going to school today?"

"Of course." With that, they began to walk to school, Naruto thanking what ever deity got him out of that situation.

 **End of the School Day, Akeno PoV**

Akeno was excited. Rias had told her earlier at lunch that they would be inviting Naruto to join the peerage. Akeno was so excited, she didn't even ask why they chose Naruto. She had jut assumed that Rias was getting desperate because the rating game that would decide whether or not she would be married to Riser was coming up within the next month. In fact, the rating game was in 2 weeks. So now, Akeno was out, trying to find Naruto.

She found him exiting the boys locker room, coughing lightly. She frowned lightly seeing this, but smiled when she remembered he would soon be healed.

"Naruto-kun."

He turned to her, and smiled a little,"Hello, Akeno-chan. How are you doing today?"

Akeno smiled in return,"I'm good Naruto-kun... Say, could you follow me somewhere?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion,"Your not going to lead me into a closet somewhere to torture me for something I did wrong, are you?"

Akeno closed her eyes and smiled more,"If I were to drag you into a closet somewhere, it would be to have my way with you, ufufufu."

Naruto still looked suspicious, but decided to go along with it,"Okay..."

He began to follow Akeno through the twists and turns of Kuoh Academy, trailing behind her. Most people who trailed behind a girl at Kuoh Academy would be trying to secretly stare at their ass. Not Naruto, though. He was trying to figure out where they were going. Besides, if he wanted to stare at Akeno's ass, he wouldn't try to hide it. He was just honest that way.

Finally, he stopped trying to figure it out,"uh, where exactly are we going, Akeno-chan?"

"Oh, just to my club! I figured that considering you don't go to tennis, we could spend some extra time together."

"Oh... so, what club are you in?"

"The Occult Research Club."

Naruto paled slightly. He knew who was in that club. He would not be in the same room with the sister of the man who ... no, if he thought about it, he would really need to go hunting.

"Uh, Akeno, I don't think I can go today, I have a lot of work at the shop... bye!" He turned and was about to walk away at a brisk pace, when he was grabbed by his collar from behind by an angry Akeno.

"And how do you know, Naruto? Why did this work load suddenly appear when you found out where we were going?" Akeno's eyes suddenly widened, and small tears forming in the corners of her eyes,"Is this your way of saying you don't care?"

Naruto was in a corner now, and he knew it. If he tried calling her bluff, he would potentially lose his girlfriend, but if he didn't, he would step onto the slope. It was time like this where Naruto wished he could just run.

"Let's go to your club, Akeno-chan."

The tears in her eyes disappearing instantly, Akeno smiled,"I knew you would see it my way, Naruto." She continued walking, not noticing Naruto clutch his stomach in pain as he continued walking.

 **Occult Research Club**

Naruto gazed upon the Victorian Style house that held the club he was being forced to attend. If he didn't know it contained the next of kin to his life's target. SO in short terms, Naruto wasn't too happy when he was forcibly dragged inside by his girl friend.

Naruto finally got full bodily control when he reached a nice greeting room, which was made up of a couch, a business desk, with two professional chairs on each side, with a small lamp on it. There were a few cushions on the floor throughout the room, a door going to what Naruto reasonably assumed was another room, and a medium sized window. After getting the layout of the room, he decided to actually think about the people in the room, who were all giving off low level demonic energy.

The first was Yuuto Kiba, a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a feminine build, with a respectable height of 5'6", dressed in the traditional Kuoh boys outfit. He was sitting on the couch in traditional brooders stance.

Sitting on the floor in front of him on a cushion was a 4'5" girl with silver hair, and cold orange eyes. Something about her just screamed cat to Naruto, and he could feel chakra leaking from her.

Standing with his finger pointing at Naruto was Issei, who's brown eyes shown with realization, in his normal modded school uniform,"I-it was you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow,"Hmm?"

"You gave me and my friends over to feminine punishment! And you left me to die!"

Naruto, pretending to not to know Akeno was narrowing her eyes at him, stroked his chin in thought,"I don't think I've _ever_ seen you before. And what's this business about leaving you to die?" Naruto suddenly felt the need to cough, but suppressed it, knowing that showing weakness in a potentially hostile environment was not a good idea.

Issei was about to call him a liar, when a cough from the other side of the room interrupted him. Naruto turned and saw one Rias Gremory sitting there, reading a book, which she promptly closed upon seeing all attention given to her.

Rias smiled at Naruto,"It's good to see you, Mr. Namikaze. How are you doing today?"

As if on cue, Naruto coughed into his handkerchief, hiding it away before the black blotch in it could be seen."I've been better."

Rias nodded, as if understanding."Oh, but where have my manners been. Please, take a seat."

Naruto sat across from Rias. Rias procured a chess board from under the desk,"Do you play?"

Soon, Naruto was the black pieces and Rias was white, and they were playing in a very competitive game that had everyone looking over their shoulders from a distance.

First move.

"So Naruto, how have you been since joining the academy."

"It has been good."

Second move.

"Have you done anything interesting lately?"

"No, but I hardly see how that is your business."

Third move.

"It kind of becomes my business when you almost kill a-"

"Checkmate."

Rias looked down,, and was shocked to see that his bishop was in perfect position to take out her king, and there was no where for her to move it.

"This has been a nice game, but I really should return to my shop." Naruto got up and turned his back on the group, listening as Kiba and Issei moved into position behind him, Koneko slowly circling behind him to block the door.

"Oh, but you can surely stay a few moments, can't you." Akeno was off to the side, not engaging in the dialogue, knowing where it was going, but not really knowing what to do.

Naruto sighed. In his condition, he wouldn't be able to escape at this point in time without revealing to much. So he went back to his chair across from Rias, leaning forward and clasping his hands,"What do you want from me, Gremory?"

"Oh, but it's more about what _I_ can do for you, Namikaze." Rias stood up, slowly circling the table until she was behind Naruto. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, loud enough for the whole room to hear,"I saw you shout that Fallen Angel. I also saw you take a light spear to the back through your gut. I can heal you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, deciding to play along,"And how can you do that?"

Rias was once again in front of him, smiling,"Because Naruto," a set of bat like wings spread from his back,"I am a devil. We all ar-"

Naruto decided to drop the bomb,"Oh, I know."

Everyone, wings spread from their backs, looked at Naruto in shock. Kiba recovered first,"You...knew?"

"Yep. Why do you think I was avoiding you all."

Rias recovered from her stupor,"Well, in that case you understand the deal better. What I'm basically asking at this point, is for you to join my peerage?"

Naruto started coughing again, violently, coloring a good portion of his handkerchief black, before wheezing. He then looked up at Rias, a small smidge of black blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth,"No, but thanks for offering, Gremory."

Rias frowned,"Well, your hardly in a position to refuse. Kiba, Issei, restrain him." That was as far as Rias got before her eyes each got an individual view of the inside of a custom .44 caliber(Kellog's gun, Fallout 4)

Nobody else knew what to do, as Naruto was aiming two very dangerous looking guns at Rias' eyes."You know, I tried to be civil, I really did. So now we do this my way."

Naruto dropped one of his guns, and it disappeared in a purple flash before it hit the ground. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small device that looked like a harmonica, before putting it between his lips. As soon as he did, a canister flew through the window, filling the room with gas that made bodies hit the floor almost immediately.

Naruto sighed, before coughing once more, spitting out the device and a black glob of blood.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, _'Gues I do need his chakra. Unless I can somehow find the teme and the forehead.'_


	3. Chapter 6

Akeno was standing outside the gates of the school, looking for Naruto, waiting for him to arrive . She didn't honestly know what she would do if she saw him, though. Would she apologize for the way things had gone? Would she interrogate hm about his weapons? Would she hug him and tell him it would be alright? What would she do? Would any of her ideas make sense? How would everything go?

She was shaken out of her musings by the hum of an engine as a 2017 Cadillac Escalade pulled into the parking lot, it's license plate reading JUSTDI3. It pulled into the parking space it chose, at the end of the lots, the black glistening metal of it's frame stopping all movement. The doors with pitch black shaded windows opened, 3 males got out the car. From the driver seat stepped out a brown, spiky haired male with cool, grey eyes who was 5'11" with a small tattoo under his right eye that was the kanji for one.

From the other side, in the front passenger door, came a boy with buzzed, short hair and brown eyes, with the kanji for 2 under his right eye.

Both wore the classic male uniform, except the front was opened and revealed a grey under shirt that was loose.

They both opened the door behind them. The driver pulled out a black back pack. One that many people had started to associate with one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And they were right, as the one marked "2" had apparently let a new and debatably better Naruto Uzamki Namikaze. As he stepped around the car, people's eyes widened, some in surprise, some in lust, some in anger. Akeno just put her hands over her mouth in a silent gasp.

First of all, his hair had gained crimson red streaks, almost like he had bathed in blood but then not washed it out. His skin had become paler, like he hadn't seen the sun in 30 years. His eyes, though, seemed to haunt everyone. They had gone from purple to a piercing blood red with only a small, almost invisible ring of purple around his now slightly elongated pupil. Under his right eye was the kanji for "classic"

His attire had changed as well. He now wore the uniform with a vest instead of a blazer, with his tie gone, and the top buttons on his shirt popped, allowing everyone to see his black undershirt.

The boy marked "1" handed him his back pack, which he waved off. "1", getting the message, continued to carry it, even after getting his own from the car. They stepped on the side walk in reverse triangle formation, with Naruto as the middle point in the back and "1" and "2" about a foot in front of him.

As they began to walk towards school, one of the members of the foot ball team, who was still mad about the ass kicking he had gotten, decide to try and regain some status by confronting the group. He stepped in front of them as they approached, directly in Naruto's path, but out of "1" and "2" s.

As Naruto stood about 6 inches from him, he smirked,"What's the matter, loser? Get beat with an ugly stick while you were GAHH!"

The sudden pained yell cam as "1" and "2" twirled and kicked him in the back of the knee, putting him in kneeling position in front of Naruto. He looked up just in time to see the punch in the face that knocked him out cold and broke his nose.

Naruto stepped over the unconscious boy's body.

The trio continued walking in formation, brushing past Akeno without even looking at her.

Akeno came out of her daze and turned around, shouting,"Naruto, wait!"

As people began to walk into the building, Naruto stopped."Naruto, I just want you to know, that wasn't what was supposed to happen. I didn't know-"

"You know,"Naruto cut her off in a cold tone, colder than normal,"I have had 17 friends in my life who have betrayed me,"he turned, looking at her with the corner of his eye,"I guess this makes 18."

* * *

Akeno plopped down on the club room couch at the end of the day, eyes glazed, looking broken, apparently interrupting a meeting between Rias' peerage and Sona's, judging by the head lock Saji had Issei in.

Rias immediately noticed this,"Akeno, what's wrong?"

"Naruto... he... he thinks I betrayed him. Because of last week... he... he ... he b-broke up w-with m-me." Akeno began to sniffle at the end of the sentence, before tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Rias felt a rush of rage and guilt. Rage at the fact Naruto had apparently left her best friend, and guilt that her actions may have been the cause of this. She quickly moved to ease Akeno's pain, hugging the girl as she wept. The rest of the room watched in shock as one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy openly cried.

* * *

Naruto sat in his shop, his clones Ichi (1) and Ni (2) long dispelled. He had closed the doors and drawn the blinds, now sitting in the hidden weapon storage room, manipulating the wires of a small bomb that was covered in seals. It wasn't actually a bomb, but what could only be considered a black whole generator. It was weaker than some of the ones he actually had, but it was more than enough to destroy the building and all evidence the secret room ever existed in one fell swoop. He had removed everything of value to him, mainly his guns and swords, but in retrospect, those weren't the ones he actually used anyway.

Suddenly, a ring came from his simple phone next to him. He answered, putting it to his ear.

"Hello."

A male voice came from the other end of the phone, sounding like an aristocrat.

"Have I reached the Ghost?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his mood souring even further,"How did you get this number?"

"I searched desperately. Your skills are quite remarkable, and I really need them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow,"Oh, so you have a job for me?"

"Yes, and I am willing to pay you $250,000 to make sure it's done."

Naruto smirked,"What do you need?"

"There is a group of Fallen Angels in the city... I need them out of the city."

"Alright... but you could have just called on your regular phone, Azazel."

Before the man could cry out in protest of being discovered, Naruto hung up. Charging chakra into the bomb in his hand while simultaneously setting the timer, Naruto did a quick shunshin, which consisted of smoke, to disappear.

Later, police would investigate calls of a sink hole and explosion of the building.

Naruto smirked, 20 miles away,"Time to go hunting."

* * *

It had been 3 days since the destruction of Naruto's shop. As soon as she had heard, Akeno had went into devil form and flew to the site. She then began desperately search through the wreckage, even as Rias ordered her to stop. When she found no evidence, she wailed mournfully, before breaking out into tears again. No one had had any contact with the blonde since then, so the worse must be assumed.

Now they were on the case, hunting down a trio of fallen angels who had taken a nun by the name of Asia Argento. Apparently, the fallen angels had seen her with Issei and taken her hostage to draw him out.

They came upon an abandoned church, one of many in the city, with the stone walls falling apart, but still holding, a model of old architecture. As they entered the building, they saw, immediately, a dead Asia Argento, next to whom stood all the fallen angels who were responsible, shocked and angered to see the number was more than 3.

Together, stood Rayanare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek(Not going to describe them like normal. It's called google people!). Each had a vicious, and in some cases seductive, smirk.

"Well, well, well. Issei-kun came to save the girl he used to replace me! Well too bad. She's dead, so ha!" Rayanere crossed her arms under her barely restrained chest, pointing her nose into the sky.

"Ah, don't be like that, he's a failure not his fault. Blame his queen,"Kalawarner smiled evilly.

"Guys! You don't have to be mean,"Mittelt pouted.

"Enough talk, let's get this thing started," Dohnaseek smirked, forming a light spear.

Just then, before either side could attack, the window over them, as in a colored glass circle, shattered, a dark shadowy figure dropping down from the new ceiling.

He landed in a crouch in between both groups, allowing them to see who or what he was. He wore a black long sleeved tactical shirt, over which he wore a black tactical vest. His black/grey/white camo combat pant were held up by what seemed to be a tactical belt, with gun holsters, grenades, and small compartments. On right arm was a strange device, with looked like an cast combined with a watch combined with a set of knives(Rico's grappling hook from Just Cause 3, with a white glow instead of a blue one. His head was covered by a strange helmet that looked like a scrambled TV screen, making them wonder how he could see, as the only indication he could see, was the glowing white eyes on the "screen". On his waist, he had two large hand guns (Arkham Knights helmet without bat pieces and his guns), and on his back was what appeared to be a grey camo AK-47.

Both sides looked at the man in shock before he spoke. It was metallic and somewhat garbled, so they could tell it was augmented,"Who is Dohnaseek?"

Dohnaseek shook out of his shock, creating a light spear in both hands before throwing them both at the man. The man side stepped and ducked, dodging both while drawing one hand gun, lodging a bullet in the Fallen Angel's skull.

As he fell to the ground, Kalawarner, Rayanare, and Mittelt prepared to throw their respective light spears, but the man raised his non-gun holding hand, putting the gun away with the other,"You have all strayed from your faction. This upsets the natural balance. Combined with the fact you're attempting to start a war, I should kill you. The thing is, the person paying me doesn't feel you need to die, unless you refuse to return to your leader. Now I ask only once, will you go in peace? Or in multiple pieces?"

The girls looked at each other, before letting their spears dissipate. They each grew their wings before flying off through the ceiling. The strange man, still with his back to the devils, put two fingers to his ear area,"Mission accomplished." With that he began to walk away, going to walk right past the devils, only to be stopped by a tap on the shoulder from behind.

Turning around, he saw an upset looking Rias Gremory glaring up at him,"This land is under the protection of the Gremory clan. State who you are and why you are here or prepare to be punished!"

The man just looked at her, before his hollow, garbled, mechanical voice spoke again,"Rias Gremory... I'll becoming for you one day." Then, in a buzz like static, he disappeared."

One question was on everyones minds.

Who was he?

* * *

I'm baaack bitches!

Just kidding, love yall. Seriously though, I'm back at work.

Kishiin


End file.
